


knocking at heavens gate (hiatus)

by eunbinatozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mythological/folklore elements, namo mentioned here and there, nayeon is basically a brat and everyone has to deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbinatozaki/pseuds/eunbinatozaki
Summary: nayeon likes the way things are, sana shows up and changes that (and jeongyeon knows everything).





	knocking at heavens gate (hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> they're all something and it plays into aspects here and there.
> 
> //  
>  **nayeon** , succubus.  
>  **sana** , siren.  
>  **momo** , wolf-shapeshifter.  
>  **jeongyeon** , oracle.  
>  **jihyo** , daemon.  
>  **mina** , wolf-shapeshifter.  
>  **dahyun** , elemental fae.  
>  **tzuyu** , vampire.  
>  **chaeyoung** , elemental nymph.  
> //
> 
> // twitter: @chuuniversai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon doesn't like change so she decides nothing will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **nayeon** , succubus.  
>  **sana** , siren.  
>  **momo** , wolf-shapeshifter.  
>  **jeongyeon** , oracle.  
>  **jihyo** , daemon.  
>  **mina** , wolf-shapeshifter.  
>  **dahyun** , elemental fae.  
>  **tzuyu** , vampire.  
>  **chaeyoung** , elemental nymph.  
> //

momo falls heavily against the bed, chest heaving and skin glistening from sweat. nayeon smirks.

this is one of her favorite things, the way everything seems to just slow down after all is said and done. and momo is one of her favorites to do this with, to let go and just lose herself in. because nayeon craves so much: attention, affirmation, affection, and momo is always so ready to give. all nayeon has to do is pull the younger girl closer, smile that smile that momo always giggles and blushes over, and nayeon knows she has her. it used to be a game, to see how quickly she could get momo to fall into her bed (or couch, or backseat of her car – or even the bathroom of the bar that one time), and now, though still a game, it’s actually  _fun_. nayeon loves the thrill of knowing that momo will follow behind her blindly when she’s pulling her along, ready to just give into her every need eagerly. such a good girl, momo. nayeon appreciates the easiness of it all.

nayeon stretches her arms above her head as she sits up, feels the energy seep into her skin, circulating through her blood stream. she feels energized, over-hyped, as though, maybe, this time she took a little too much from momo. she had been a little greedy, had been in a bad mood and wanted more and more, didn’t ask, just took because she knew momo would give with a smile. she glances at the younger girl, notes that her skin  _does_  seem a little paler than usual, that her eyes flutter to stay open when they’re usually bright and wide after. she reaches out and brushes sweaty bangs from momo’s forehead, eyebrows furrowed and lips twisted to the side.

“you alright there?” she questions after a moment of silence of just watching the younger girl, then laughs quietly as momo hums a dazed confirmation, head lifting just so to nuzzle against nayeon’s idle hand. she rolls her eyes at that, mumbles something about momo fitting into the stereotype of people likening her kind to household pets, then shoves at her shoulder when she laughs, lifting herself from the bed and grabbing the shirt she’d carelessly thrown to the floor earlier. she pulls it over her head, not caring that it’s backwards and slightly ripped around the collar (she doesn’t care  _now_ , but she knows later she’ll whine and demand momo buy her another to make up for it), then, “try and pull yourself together, alright? i’ll fix up something to eat.” 

\---

thirty minutes later, she’s sitting at her table, idly twirling noodles around with her chopsticks as she watches a now more alert momo practically inhale the contents of her bowl without hesitation.  _there’s_  the momo she knows, the one who’s all go, go, go, and not the one who was practically a vegetable in her bed just moments ago. she supposes it does have to do with momo’s instincts and healing rate or recovery factor or something she never bothered to really look into. all she knows is that momo bounces back fast from most everything (she remembers the time jeongyeon mentioned how momo did an entire hike up a mountain with no breaks for  _fun_  and was only tired for, like, five minutes before she was her usual cheery self again).

“—cause she’s, like, super fun and nice and she’ll be lonely so it’s good for everyone to meet her and get to know her.” nayeon blinks as she catches the end of what momo’s saying, hand instinctively reaching out to pass momo a napkin to wipe the food of her face, the younger taking it was a smile. nayeon hums, interest peaked just so, just enough to question, “who’s coming?”

momo smiles, unbothered, because  _of course_  nayeon had zoned out and didn’t catch everything she said. “my friend, sana. she’s coming to stay with me and mina for a little bit and i want her to get to know you guys, be a part of our little family, y’know?” and nayeon does know, because she remembers when momo and mina first showed up mysteriously three years ago, they had instantly weaved themselves into the little circle she had with jihyo and jeongyeon. and then, a year after that, momo had dragged in an excited dahyun, a shy but welcoming chaeyoung, and a stoic but equally interesting tzuyu into their world and it all just clicked.  _it’s the pack mentality_ , mina had off-handedly mentioned once when nayeon had questioned why momo wanted them to be ‘family’,  _we grew up like that. family sticks and momo wants this to stick this time_.

nayeon doesn’t question any more than that. knows that if momo wants a tight-knit family, she’ll get it (no matter how weird of a family it is – all of them a different species but still coexisting). so, she leaves it alone and doesn’t think about it.

* * *

turns out, not thinking about something doesn’t mean it won’t happen, still. if anything, it’s actually by surprise that nayeon happens to meet sana before their official group meeting.

the older girl had just barely made it through the closing elevator doors of mina and momo’s complex, ragged breaths rumbling her chest from the sprint she had just made across the lobby (sure, nayeon can go round after round and not be tired, but running? she’ll pass.) when she hears a throat clear, followed by a bottle of water dangling in her face. she waves it off, because im nayeon doesn’t just take hand-outs, especially from randoms in the elevator, and leans back against the furthest wall once she sorts herself out, eyes finally glancing to her companion.

she’s never seen the person before (though she has to admit, she doesn’t pay much attention to the other people living in this complex whenever she comes over), and based on the bags on the floor around their feet, they must be new and she’ll possibly never see them again. so, to nayeon, that means they aren’t worth her attention.

they elevator dings and nayeon straightens up from her slouched position against the wall, fixing the scarf around her neck and glancing once more at the other, watching how they struggle to pick up all their bags as the door opens.

she steps out and towards mina and momo’s door without a glance back or an offer of help.

\---

before she can even knock on the door, it swings open, jeongyeon on the other side with a smirk on her face, an unopened bottle of beer in her hand. “im nayeon,” she sing-songs, smirk only broadening at nayeon’s confused face before she’s handing her the beer and stepping aside to let her in, “you just set so many things into motion.” nayeon turns to question her, to tell her to go on, but jeongyeon puts a finger to her lips, stupid smirk still stuck on her face, and pushes nayeon further into the entryway so she can close the door.

(she tries to ignore the feeling that jeongyeon knows something she doesn’t. then snorts, because of course, jeongyeon knows everything everyone doesn’t know.)

she shrugs off her jacket and toes off her shoes, making her way into the living room and falling onto the couch beside a sleepy-eyed jihyo (suspiciously wearing one of the shirts she knows she gifted mina for her last birthday, but decides not to comment on that right now), offering the girl a smile before turning to where chaeyoung and dahyun are telling tzuyu about their night (she hears something about how dahyun had accidentally set fire to her bed because of the wild dream she had and how chaeyoung nearly drowned her when she had to put it out – tzuyu laughs at that) and pops the top off the bottle jeongyeon had handed her earlier, taking a sip as momo skids excitedly into the room, mina following behind at a more relaxed pace.

“guys, sana’s here!” she’s hopping from foot to foot, smile on her face wide and excited and nayeon finds herself smiling as well. mina places a hand on momo’s shoulder to calm her movements, though the broad smile on her own face and way nayeon can see she’s holding herself back from sprinting to the door gives away her underlying excitement. she knows this means a lot to the two, knows that it hurt the girls when they were forced to leave their home behind, and by extension, sana as well. with the way they’ve mentioned her before, with fond smiles and high praises, and with the way they so readily want to mix her into the group, nayeon knows this is what’s best for them. a piece of home, a part of their past, finally reunited after years apart. if this were a movie and if nayeon were into the cheesy, cliché way this all played out, she’d cry as the music swelled and everything faded to black. for now, though, she'll just embrace their happiness.

jeongyeon waltzes back into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand as the two head toward the door, that same smirk still there as she plops onto the couch, back against the arm and facing nayeon. nayeon sighs and runs her hand down her face before glaring at the younger girl, “yoo jeongyeon,  _why_  do you keep staring at me _?_ ” she hisses, annoyed at the way jeongyeon only seems to grow bolder at her tone because she  _laughs_ , loud and long and right at nayeon’s face!

“i’m just excited for the upcoming show,” she says around a mouthful of popcorn and nayeon rolls her eyes, annoyed and confused, taking a sip of her beer as mina and momo step back into the room, each with a couple bags in hand, speaking quickly with a third voice that follows behind them.

it’s only after they’ve set the bags down and mina’s gotten all their attention with a yawning jihyo’s help ( _dahyun, stop shining that light in tzuyu’s eyes, you know they’re sensitive!_ ), that they push the other person forward, smiles on their faces and excitement in their voices, “everyone, this is sana. sana this is everyone.”

nayeon glances up, eyes widening when she realizes it’s the person for the elevator and chokes on the sip of beer she had been taking, a strangled cough forcing its way out of her throat as jihyo pounds her on the back, jeongyeon’s squeal of a laugh ringing in her ears. she mutters an affirmation at jihyo’s questions of concerns, blindly throwing her hand out to swat at a still laughing jeongyeon’s legs and manages a look up again, only to be met with the curious, but unwelcoming eyes of their new newest addition.

so that’s what jeongyeon meant by enjoying the show, that precognitive ass.

she offers a lazy wave, eyebrows furrowing at the curt nod sana gives her before a smile comes to her face as she turns to greet chaeyoung, dahyun, and tzuyu who sit on the floor behind her, as if nayeon just doesn’t exist or deserve a nice welcome. so, what if she didn’t help in the elevator? how was she supposed to know it’d somehow end up like this?

she rolls her eyes and slumps back against the couch, sneering at jeongyeon as the younger nudges her in the thigh with her foot, ignores the  _this is going to be a fun ride_  the girl mumbles under her breath, and decides that even if they’re forced into the same group, nayeon doesn’t have to like sana and sana doesn’t have to like her.

she can make this work without bringing everything down.


End file.
